magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Faust
Character Outline Faust (ファウスト Fausuto) Is the older brother of Shion and the one that killed their mother. Personality Faust is a very carefree person. He is also very perverted and wants to play with women all over the world. He is also willing to sacrifice people just to get what he wants. He also has a sense of superiority over Shion and wants his little brother to bow down infront of him. He is also a bit of sadist as seen when he tries to wreck Juubee's mind. Appearance Faust has long black hair in a ponytail. He has what appears to be bags under his eyes and no pupils. Faust wears a turtle neck under a black shirt under a trench coat. He also wear black pants and a belt, and with boots. Background Faust comes from a family where generations of archmages belonged to. Sometime ago Faust killed his mother and went off to see the world. Etymology Faust's name comes from a German surname derived from the Latin name Faustus. Faust is the name of man in German legends who makes a deal with the devil. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Faust first appears by coming out of Tomp's Mouth. When Shion calls him Faust Nii-san, he walks over and hugs him and was glad that Shion remembers him. When Shion asks if their mother sent Faust to dispose of him. Faust replies that he got rid of her. He then tells Shion that he always wanted to to destroy that house, and that he finally obtain his freedom. He also tells Shion that he has been traveling the world, and gives Shion presents and tells him that he got his ear pierced. He then gets a nosebleed thinking about girls and tells Shion what he wants to do to them. He then tells Shion that he needs him for something, but got caught up looking at the wives. He tells him that he created a ritual and that he need him to be a human subject. When Joshua stops him from blackmailing Shion, Faust get mad at him for getting in the way of a touching reunion. Joshua tells him its not a sibling reunion, but an older brother blackmailing a now famous little brother. Faust gets angry and asks if Shion knows him. When Shion replies no, Faust asks Joshua what is wrong with him. Joshua tries to shoot him, but Faust manages to dodge it and then looks confused when Joshua's shot turn a guy into a pig. After a while, Faust activates his magic but stops himself and tells Shion that he will what after the tournament and leaves. Faust is then seen sneezing on a tower when Joshua talks about him. When it is revealed that Emma is the Echidna, Faust comments then it is normal that everyone won't believe it. After the third ritual he meets up with a friend, Ain. Ain comments the on using Shion for the ritual, but asks if he is okay usng him like that. Faust replies that he belongs to him and he can use him however he wants. When Shion comes, Faust conments on them passing the ritual, and also mentioning that someone sucked out the memories of everyone in the stands. After that, Faust hugs Shion saying that he is glad that Shion came to meet him. After Shion rejects him proposal, Faust apologizes saying that Shion was always beneath him, while Faust cries and bites his lip and bleeds. He is later seen during the final of the contest smiling behind Podrov and Yulia. After Juubee and Ayame admit defeat and give Shion the rings, Faust appears in body of another participant holding the dead bodies of both Podrov and Yulia and attacks Juubee. With his strange Othello-like magic, he kills Juubee and brings him back to life many times in order to destroy his mind but Shion intervenes. Faust claims that Shion was always a weakling and below him, then why did he obtain everything and how can he win the battles so easily. He starts crying and tells Shion that he will paint everything belonging to him black. He then explain how his magic works and that the skeletons are not dead and that if they don't win they will stay dead forever. After Emma is saved he tells them taht the game has just started. He then tries to turn Rosetta but she deflects it. He then asks her to marry him, but is shot down. He then ask Emma, but is told by Shion to shut up. After Ain captures almost everyone, he tries to turn them. They are saved by Shion, but regroups and manages to turn everyone except Shion into a skeleton. He then g loats at Shion for have the most pieces. He is then shocked to learn that Shion does not feel helpless. He then tells Shion that he wants him old little brother back and that he kept all the sheets from his bedwetting, bloody handkerchief, and all his tears. Then when Shion calls him disgusting, he tries to kick him but is sent flying back. After Shion completes his ritual, he wonders what kind of trump card it is. After then undead soldiers are captured, Shion hits Faust in the back. He then explains that he is just one white piece and it is useless to struggle. After Shion tries to use him to convert them back, he reveal his monster form and calls himself a complete magical being. When Shion tells him he looks cool, He gets mad and attacks him. He then reverses gravity and lifts the stage into the air. He then tells Shion that he is forced to shoulder a tragic destiny. He then creates to large boulders and launches them at Shion. He then tells Shion that he can't forgive Shion, for obtaining what he always wanted He then explodes on top of the boulders and tells Shion that he will squash the tournament and the magico. When Shion calls him depressing, they both start having a sibling quarrel. Faust then gets madder and creates a black sphere that will kill anything it touches. When Faust launch this attack, Shion counters with his own attack. Shion's attack destroys Faust's attack and reverts Faust back to human. Anise realize that Shion made Faust use all his magic so that he would revert back to being human. Shion then grabs him and tells him that now he can grab onto want he wants. Shion then uses him to revert everyone back to being human. Ater the contest, he and Ain are riding a large beast. Ain asks him what the difference between using forbidden magic to turn human than transformation magic. He says that he doesn't know but he feel relieved and says how he always feel needed to weighted down by a dark insecurity, and that before he became a mage, it even caused him to try to get rid of Shion. He says taht he was the useless one and that he was horrible shit. Ain tells him to stay morbid and moppy forever and the he was cute. Dark 7 Series Arc When Ain hands Shion the Ring of Orihalcon as a gift from Faust. She also tells him that he sacrficed one of the few happy memories he has to make it. Magic and Ability Faust comes from a family of generation of archmages. He has many different magics. He has the ability to enter people's body and hide his presence and even many strong mages can't find him. He can also manipulate people from inside and wield a magic aura in his hands. He can also summon skeletons. Currently he is also working on a ritual with Ain to obtain a great magic that goes beyond the laws of the world. Monochrome Heart: It's a magic that really resembles the game "Othello". The user summons a board that if someone is caught inbetween something they turn into whatever that are caught inbetween of. With this magic he can also kill and bring a person back to life, in fact if he hit someone's head with the heads of two dead people the person dies, while if he hit again the head of the same person but with the heads of two living people the person come back to life, however he can only resuscitate those who died trough this magic. Magico-3104110.jpg|Monocrome Heart Ultimate Magico-3104109.jpg|Reversal of Gravity Magico-3104111.jpg|Reversal of Size Magico-3104113.jpg|Reversal of Properties: "Breaking Upon Collision. Hardening Upon Collision" Magico-3104115.jpg|Reversal of Temperature Magico-3104119.jpg|Reversal of the World Monochrome Heart Ultimate: Monochrome heart that has been empowered by the power of a magical being. It's a forbidden magic that can reverse the properties and fundamental truths of any object. *'Reversal of Gravity:' Faust places his hands on that ground and causes the gravity to send the object upwards. *'Reversal of Size:' Faust turn small rocks into giant boulders. *'Reversal of Properties "Breaking upon Collision, Hardening upon Collision:' Faust changes the property of the boulders fro breaking to hardening. *'Reversal of Temperature:' Faust causes an object to explode. *'Reversal of the World:' Faust creates a large sphere that whatever touches it will die. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters